


Remerciements

by Garance



Series: Flashot [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 04:45:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14634405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Caitlin devait remercier Julian pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle.





	Remerciements

Remerciements

  
Caitlin rattrapa Julian alors que celui-ci allait rentrer chez lui, elle devait le remercier pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle, et aussi encore plus s'excuser de l'avoir enlevé et blessé. Elle lui attrapa le poignet avant qu'il n'appelle l'ascenseur et Caitlin sentit peu à peu grimper l'appréhension en elle alors que Julian était perplexe.

  
''Oui, Caitlin ?''

''Julian, hm, je n'ai... Jamais vraiment eu le temps de te remercier pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, tu sais, le bloqueur de pouvoir, et c'est grâce à toi que Killer Frost n'a pas tué Iris...''

''Oh, ça, ce n'était rien, je te le jure.''

''Non, c'est beaucoup pour moi, qui plus est, après tout ce que je t'ai fait... Je me dois de te remercier.''

  
Caitlin prit son courage à deux mains et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Julian. Ce dernier, après un court labs de temps, approfondit le baiser.

  
Fin


End file.
